The present invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly relates to tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding systems. Current control for electrical welding such as TIG, metallic inert gas (MIG), or ordinary stick arc welders has been a fairly simple matter for designers historically since typically such systems operate on ordinary line AC current or DC current converted from AC current where any significant drops in voltage due to attempts to limit the current flow seldom reduce the line voltage below a level at which an arc would be produced. However, for portable welding devices which normally operate using a battery or series of batteries, current control has been difficult if not impossible. The designer has had two choices historically; 1) run the machine at full voltage, thus allowing the full amperage to be conducted to the workpiece, and running the risk that the arc will produce excessive heat and damage the workpiece; or 2) place a resistor or series of resistors between the current source and the workpiece, which, while limiting the current, also reduces the voltage, sometimes to levels below which an arc can be produced.